


Far Away

by loogandthemaidenofwind



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad boi hours, i cant spell that word tbh, idk what this is, just runaan reminiscing, mentions of dungeons, runaan and etharis journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loogandthemaidenofwind/pseuds/loogandthemaidenofwind
Summary: As Runaan sat chained to this human dungeon, the binding around his arm growing tighter and tighter, he grieved.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Far Away

Runaan had always been rough around the edges. Cold, distant, hardened. Intimidating. Harsh, at times.

Perhaps he was always meant to be an assassin, then. Perhaps this was the fate life had molded him for.

No one really came close to him, even back in his teenage years. People found him unapproachable. It was the way he wanted it, but… he wasn’t really sure if it was helping.

Ethari was different. Ethari had plopped himself down at his lunch table without a second thought, smiling and introducing himself as if Runaan was just another person. He stayed, despite Runaan’s clipped responses, despite his cold demeanor. He stayed, and made light of the whole thing.

Runaan couldn’t help but grow slightly fond of him. He didn’t dare admit it even to himself, but he looked forward to the sight of him sitting at his table. His heart leapt to see that twinkling smile, that musical laugh. And when he found him badly injured in the woods after some kind of attack, he knew that he couldn’t let Ethari go.

They’d eased into being romantically involved. Runaan found it hard at first, all the fluttery feelings and twisted stomachs and dreaded confusion, but Ethari was patient. Ethari was kind. And soon it became a routine- settle his head into Ethari’s shoulder, kiss his cheek softly in greeting, slip his hand into Ethari’s when he thought no one was looking.

Well, that was a lie. He knew people were looking. But the smile it produced from Ethari was enough.

They fought, as all couples do, over big things and little things and things that hardly mattered. But they ended up in the other’s arms again, always coming to a compromise. Always being able to adjust and fix for the other.

Sometimes Runaan thought that he didn’t deserve the man. He didn’t deserve the smiles, the kisses, the attention. He’d confessed that all on one sad night, letting a tear or two fall as he told Ethari these things.

But Ethari wiped them away, and Ethari said, _hush. You are not taking my love, I am giving it. You don’t need to deserve my love for me to love you._

Ethari had such a way with words. He recalled that day, the last day he saw him, when Ethari had given him the necklace as moonlight reflected off the assassin’s fountain. He’d pressed the pendant into his hand, strung it around his neck, whispered _my love will be with you even when the moon is not._

The necklace was broken now. Turned to dust and used for a spell. How easily the opal had crushed under his hand. He felt a pang of guilt when he thought about it, but Ethari would forgive. He would understand. He would make a new one.

If Ethari was here, anyway…

As Runaan sat chained to this human dungeon, the binding around his arm growing tighter and tighter, he grieved. He grieved for all the moments he spent, those shining, beautiful moments with Ethari… the moments he’d never live again.

_I am already dead._

_Ethari…_

_I am already dead._

_I’m sorry, my love._

_I am already dead…_

_I could not return your heart to you._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed some angst!! i know this is shorter than normal, but eh. i like this length. i really do love writing runaan. comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


End file.
